Chemistry
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: When Bonnie is on the verge of dying of an illness, Damon uses his blood to save her, but then realizes that the Bennett witch may have some feelings for him. Bamon story! Please read and review!


Chemistry

A/N: This is my first Bamon fanfic. I've never written about this kind of pairing so I hope you guys like it:)

Summary: When Bonnie is on the verge of dying of an illness, Damon uses his blood to save her, but then realizes that the Bennett witch may have some feelings for him. Bamon story! Please read and review!

Chapter 1

I sat in the waiting room with Elena, Stefan, and the rest of guys. We were waiting for news on the witch. Somehow she fell ill one day and has been in the ICU ever since. So far the news we've heard isn't good. Everyone was worried. Me? Why should I care about what happens to her? She tried to kill me numerous times!

I looked over at Elena and rolled my eyes when I saw her clinging to Stefan, sobbing loudly. It was beginning to get on my nerves. Can't they see that all they have to do is give her some blood and she'll be fine? Sometimes I give my brother way too many points on being intelligence.

"Good god, can you please shut up?" I asked annoyed, looking at the wet spot on Stefan's shirt. I sighed loudly.

I could practically feel the anger and desire to rip my head off as Elena narrowed her eyes into angry slits. If looks could kill, then I would have been burned into a crispy crisp cookie in no time flat. Thank god looks can't kill.

"You seriously are an insensitive jerk, aren't you?" Elena spat venomously.

I just smirked. "Nope, I'm just smarter then you. Hasn't the thought ever occurred to you?"

Elena wiped at the steam running down her face. "What?"

I groaned inwardly. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend to give her some blood?"

Elena's eyes widened when the realization hit her. "We give her blood."

"And how long did it take you to figure that out?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, why don't you do it Damon? Since it was your idea?" Stefan piped up.

"And why would I do that? I prefer to go through a day without a witch of a headache!"

I heard Elena sigh. "Please Damon. Do it for me, please?"

I made the mistake of looking into her big round begging eyes and cursed at myself. I could never say no to her when she looked at me like that. "Fine, I'll do it."

I stood up and walked over to the door when a nurse stopped me. "Im sorry sir, but you can't go in there."

"Yes I can." I replied, my pupils widening.

I smirked as the nurse let me by and I walked into the room, the smell of disinfectant hitting me hard. I held my ground, withstanding the strong smell and walking over to the bed where I saw the witch. Her body was covered in tubes and wires that kept her alive. Her usually rosy face was a dull color and her life force was barely there. I sighed. If I want to save her then I have to act fast. I bit into my wrist and held it up to the little witch's mouth. "Come on you little witch, open up." I demanded slightly. I slowly opened her mouth and let the blood run down her throat, causing her to move a little and moan. When she had enough, I stood up and watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing those captivating brown orbs.

"Wha-what happened?" she sputtered, looking around the room and then her eyes landed on me. Displeasure immediately set in. "Oh great, you're here."

"That's a very nice way to greet someone who just saved your life!" I spat playfully with a mix of sadness in my tone. Wait, what? Why was I feeling sad? It can't be because I actually cared about the little witch does it? No, she's nothing to me!

She sighed and returned to her original place on the bed, glaring holes into my skin. I smirked. "Glad to be living again?"

She sighed. "I want to see Elena."

I flashed a smile at her. "Your wish, my command."

She just rolled her eyes in annoyance as I went to go get Elena. "Elena, she's awake."

I watches as Elena got up off the chair and ran past me to Bonnie's room, hugging her tightly with tears streaming down her face. I sighed as I watched them for a few minutes before disappearing. My work was done here. Bonnie sure seems like she doesn't need me anymore.

But at this revelation, I couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of sadness in my non beating heart. I had no idea at the moment, but soon I would find out that we would need each other more then we ever thought possible.

I threw my leather jacket to the ground as I entered into the boarding house, slightly annoyed that I had zero time to find a hot blond chick to feed off of, and it was all because of that Bennett witch. Sighing, I poured myself a drink of Bourbon from my secret stash and drowned it with one gulp. Still not feeling the one least bit satisfied, I keep the alcohol running down my throat until there was no more left. Snarling, I threw the bottle against the wall, hearing a loud smash radiate through the complex.

"Damon."

My body stiffened when I recognized that voice and whirled around to find Bonnie standing in the middle of my room, looking like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't find the voice to speak up. "So they let you go? Amazing." I replied with an edge of playfulness in my voice.

Her face was set in stone when she spoke, nothing about her demeanor changed and the air was suddenly filled with a strong electoral current. "I came here to talk to you, not throw jabs and slide remarks back and forth all day."

I smirked. The witch has some guts coming here to see me, especially since I'm in a state like this. "Ok, fire away."

Bonnie's eyes lowered to the ground as she spoke, her brown orbs hidden from view by her curly hair and her lidded eyes. "I came here to...apologize. What you did today to save me was...very sweet and I thank you for that." Her eyes snapped up to meet mine in an intense stare. "But don't think that this changes a thing! I will happily kill you if you endanger a human life."

"So why haven't you?" I spat back bitterly, my glare slowly wavering at the site of her deep brown orbs, slowly breaking the anger I had on her.

Bonnie looked stoic for a moment but soon her anger came back full force. "Elena would be upset, and so would Stefan. Believe it or not Damon, people actually give a damn about you. You are just too stubborn to see it!"

I glared at her as I marched up to her and gripped her by her shoulders firmly but not to where I was hurting her. "Just like you care about me. Is that it?"

Bonnie looked flabbergasted for a minute before returning my glare. "No, I do not care about a monster like you."

"Then kill me." I replied nonchalantly, searching her face for any signs of a reaction. "Or are you just too chicken because you are afraid of what Elena might think? Or maybe it's something else."

Bonnie slapped my hands off of her and before I knew it, I was on the ground howling in agonizing pain. "I can kill you anytime, anywhere. But I know the affect it would have on Elena so I choose not to do it. Don't mistake that for anything else because there is nothing keeping me from lighting you on fire right now!"

"Then do it." I gasped out, holding my head tightly as if it would fall apart.

Bonnie contemplated that thought but then shrugged her shoulders, letting the migrant spell go. "It wouldn't be worth it." she replied simply, turning to leave but I blocked her path. "Get out of my way." she growled in a deadly tone.

"No." I replied while smirking.

"Damon, so help me god, I WILL kill you if you don't-"

"Then kill me witch!" I shouted in her face. "We both know you have the power to do it, so why haven't you've done it yet?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." she tried to leave but I moved infront of her again.

"You want to know why you haven't ended me yet?"

Bonnie sighed as she shot me a dreadful look. "Why?"

"It's because you care about me." I said, shocking myself in the process.

"I wha-" Bonnie began but I stopped her.

"I KNOW you do! It took me awhile to figure out but it all makes sense. When you light me on fire after Stefan took blonde into the restroom, you didn't stop because Elena made you stop, you stopped because you wanted to stop. You could've continued, because I have seen witches do miraculous things and the slightest shove didn't even affect their ability."

Bonnie just stood there, looking shocked beyond words. I smirked, knowing I had her right where I wanted her. "Now we are alone. There is no Elena, no Stefan, no nobody to stop you for ending this crazy killer once and for all." I grabbed the pitcher of water sitting on the table and threw it all over me, watching Bonnie as my wet hair dripped and hit the wooden floor with a loud plop. "Go ahead and do what you were going to do at the carnival."

Bonnie just stared at me, tears brimming in her eyes as she quickly turned and ran out of the house. And for once, I didn't try to stop her.

Because now I knew the truth about the tiny Bennett witch, the truth that would one day set her free.

**The end**

A/N: So...any good? I'm sorry if this sucked. This is my first time writing about these two characters and I'm used to writing Delena stories. Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
